Jazz's Tale
by AriesofEarth
Summary: Jazz meets a new guy at school, and Danny is not happy. He's not what he seems, and somethings coming.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Danny, Sam, Tucker," Jazz said, as she walked down the stairs. "Do you guys need a lift to school?"

"No thanks, we're good. There's some ghosts to take care of." Danny replied. Jazz knew perfectly well that he just didn't want to be seen with his sister, or else it would kill his already low standings on the popularity food chain. Although, why that idiot Dash Baxter, who's only in grade 9, is the 'big man on campus', Jazz would never know.

"I'd like a ride Jazz," Sam said. "I don't feel like walking in the cold."

"But Sam," Tucker said, "It's boiling out there! Why do you need…" Of course, by then, Sam and Jazz were out the door. They got into the car Jazz got for her birthday, and drove for about five minutes, before Sam spoke up.

"Uh, Jazz?" she said. "Can I ask you something?" Sam looked rather shifty when she said this, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"It's about Danny, isn't it?" Jazz replied. "I knew this would come sooner or later. Remind me to call Tucker. He owes me money."

"Money? For what? That I'd ask you about Danny? That seems odd. It's not like I like him or anything. We're just friends. That's all." Sam protested, even while a blush was coloring her cheeks red.

"Sam, you can see it from space! It's more obvious than my parent's wacko ghost obsession! I know you like Danny, and I also know you like him. If you want to ask him out, do it soon, or Valerie will again." Jazz said, with a knowing look.

Sam sat brooding in silence, while the car pulled up towards the school. As the girls got out, a tired looking Mr. Lancer came running down the front steps, almost as exhausted as he had when Ember made the students go crazy.

"Miss Fenton! Miss Mason! How good to see you! Can I ask you a small favour?" Lancer asked, with a look that you can't help but pity.

"Well, I'm gone!" Sam said, as she ran towards the door. "I'll talk to you later Jazz!" She turned into the school, heading to find Danny and Tucker. "_Hopefully,_" Jazz thought, "_to go and start the relationship that should've started ages ago._" She looked to Mr. Lancer, and said "Alright, what do you need me to do this time? And no more tutoring, please. That Baxter kid wore me out for the next ten years."

"Well, there is a new student." Lancer, said, all hesitancy gone from his voice. "Could you show him around, help him to get to know Casper High?"

"_Fuuunnn…_" Jazz thought. "_And now that he expects me to do it, I can't say no. Oh, drat!_" She looked at Mr. Lancer, but only said "Sure. Bring him here."

Mr. Lancer looked as relieved as humanly possible. "Mr. Lucas, come out here please!" As the new student walked out, Jazz was struck by how tall he was, and how handsome, with dark brown hair… And he was quiet, too. Looking around, taking things in. "_Wow_," Jazz thought. "_He's really cute… I wonder if he has any classes with me…_" Then, Mr. Lancer made his introductions. "Rae Lucas, this is Jasmine Fenton. She'll be your guide for the rest of the day. I'll see you later." Lancer then ran off, off to do something to increase his pay. Rae looked at him, then at Jazz, and asked, "Has he always been an anti-social suck-up? Because from what I see, he'll do anything to up his salary, but seems to delegate most of the actual work to you."

"Well, yeah, I guess." Jazz said, giggling and being shy. "_Why on Earth_," she thought, "_am I acting so ditzy? I've been around cute guys before. Why is he any different?_" Rae just looked at her, then smiled and said "Let's go, shall we?" while holding out his hand. Jazz was nervous. Was this an invitation, or not? She decided to go for it, and took his hand. They stood there, looking stupid for a minute, when Rae asked "Um, aren't you leading me? I've only just moved here, so I don't know where my classes are yet." Jazz blushed, then said "Oh, sorry. I'm just, um, off today!" He smiled and said "That's okay, it happens to me too."

* * *

"_Booring_!" Danny thought. "_Is math ever going to come in handy in later life? I mean, sure, a bit is, but the value of x to the y squared? Who needs it_." Danny lounged back in his chair, thinking about how the weekend was coming up, and Tucker, Sam and him were going to go see 'Spectre Huntress', and go to the carnival in town. 

"MR. FENTON!" Ms. Howard shouted. "You are in my class to learn, not fantasize about your girlfriend. Pay attention, or I will give you detention." Ms. Howard was a substitute teacher, filling in for Old Man Lancer, who, according to Sam, had given Danny's sister some boring job to do, and had not shown up before the bell. Sam had been acting weird that morning, not really paying attention to what Danny and Tuck had been talking about. She had told Danny she wanted talk after school, then told Tucker something about owing Jazz money. He'd gotten this look then, some look that had made Danny wonder why Tuck owed Jazz money… Ah well, no ghosts, and no detention! Life was good.

"BRIIIIIIIIING!" went the bell, heralding the end of the day. "FINALLY!" Danny shouted, not realising that everyone was still in the class. "What a loser." "Yeah, I know!" said Star and Paullina. Danny was over Paullina now, actually having had a real relationship, however small. Valerie and him were still friends.

"Earth to Danny!" Tucker said, rapping on Danny's head. "Come in Danny! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Tucker!" Sam admonished. 'Calm down, he's awake. Hey, Danny, what's up? Ready to see the coolest movie since Zombie Teacher 9? It's gonna be SWEET!" she said, yelling way too loudly. "Hey, I'm fine." Danny insisted. "Wanna go to Nastee Burger? I'm way hungry."

"Sure!" Sam and Tucker said at once. "But you're buying."

"I'll buy." said Jazz, coming up behind Danny. "And you can ride with us!"

"Who's us?" Danny asked turning around. His question was answered when he saw a tall teenage guy standing next to Jazz. This guy had dark brown hair, with a slight reddish tint, and he looked like the quiet type. Danny looked around at Sam and Tucker, and saw that Sam was staring wide-eyed at the tall guy, like she had at that Elliot jerk.

"Oh, yeah!" Jazz said, suddenly remembering her companion. "This is Rae Lucas, he's new. We have all our classes together!" The enthusiasm was obvious in her voice, but Danny didn't catch on. Sam and Tucker, however, exchanged knowing glances. Jazz, they thought, was completely crushing on him, and Rae, from the way he was smiling, felt the exact same way about her. "So," Jazz asked, "Are you up for a ride to Nastee Burger?"

"Sure" Danny said. This Rae guy would have to be watched closely.

"So, Rae," Tucker asked, "where are you from? Oh, and nice car! How did you afford a convertible?"

"Yeah!" Sam agreed. "It's got a way cool colour scheme! Black rocks!"

"Well," Rae said, taking his time. "The car was a gift, and I'm from North-Eastern Ontario, near Ottawa. I've only been here two days."

"Can you believe that we're both taking advanced Science, Psychology, Mathematics and Spanish?" Jazz asked, having the time of her life up front. "It's like, amazing!"

"Yeah Jazz," Danny replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "It's totally the coolest thing on, like, the Earth! Hee hee hee!"

"Danny," Jazz asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been the greatest of choices when it comes to boyfriends before, have you?" Danny stated, vividly remembering Johnny 13.

"Danny!" Jazz spluttered. "He is not my, my, my…"

Rae spoke up, and everyone quieted down. "I'm not her boyfriend, and I'm not going to steal Sam from you, nor am I going to try. Of course, it is pretty cool of you to look out for your big sis this way. I'm sure she appreciates it."

"What do you mean, steal Sam? I'm not her boyfriend! I'm not!" Danny replied, embarrassment apparent on both his and Sam's faces. "Yeah," Sam said indignantly, "We aren't going out!"

"Yet." Rae said, a smirk obvious on his face, while Tucker and Jazz laughed.

"Oh yeah," Jazz remembered. "Tucker, I want my ten dollars, up front, and in cash." The car pulled to a stop in front of Nastee Burger, just as Tucker was saying "Give me a day, I'll have it ready for you then." Everyone got out, then walked in, and up to the cash. A familiar face was on shift.

"Hey guys!" Valerie said. "Who's the cutie with Jazz?"

"What cutie?" Jazz said jokingly, pushing Rae slightly. "If there was a cutie here, believe me, I'd know." Everyone laughed except Danny, and Rae said, smiling, "Very funny. I'll remember that."

"So," Valerie asked. "Regulars for everybody?" When everyone nodded, she pointed at Rae and said "And you?"

"Just a lemonade please," he said. "I can't eat anything from a place called Nastee Burger, no offence."

"None taken in the least." She replied, handing everyone their orders. Everyone had just sat down when a cold wisp came out of Danny's mouth. "Excuse me," he said. "I've gotta go to the washroom." Just then, a cackling noise, mixed in with guitar chords, sounded out of nowhere, and Danny Phantom came bursting out the bathroom door, and Valerie in her techno suit the employees only room.

"Hiya dipstick! Didjya miss me? Cause Ember's back baby!" Just then she caught sight of Rae, and sped over to his table. "Hiya cutie!" She said. "What's your name?" Then Jazz stood up and all but roared. "Back off sister! He's mine!" Then a double blast from Danny and Valerie sent Ember flying backwards. "HEY!" She shouted. "Go bug someone else!" She turned her guitar to 'Punch', and knocked Valerie and Danny flying. The place was now deserted, except for Jazz, Rae, Tucker and Sam. Rae stood up, and stuck out his hand, and instantly, Ember was frozen.

"Uh, nobody saw that, right?" He said, as they looked at him in astonishment.

* * *

Danny woke up groggily, in his human form. "_Whaa.. What happened?_" he thought. He was outside the Nastee Burger, lying in a garbage pile. Then it all came back to him. Ember! He stood up instantly, and shouted "I'm going ghost!", and rushed back in. Everyone was staring at that Rae guy, who was standing up next to an ice sculpture, which looked suspiciously like… 

"Ember!" Danny shouted. "That's Ember frozen in ice! Who froze her? Was it Skulker?" Everyone was just silent, staring at Rae. It took Danny a few moments, then he got it. He looked at Rae, and said "You? You froze Ember? And you didn't freak out?"

"Well," Rae said, obviously uncomfortable, "I did freeze her… But why would I be freaked out?"

"Well, apart from the fact that she totally came on to you," Sam said, breaking the silence. "She was a ghost! An ectoplasmic, super-powered, ghost! Doesn't that strike you as odd?" She looked around at the others, and they nodded in agreement. "A ghost?" Rae said, puzzled. "Since when are ghosts real?" He looked over at Danny, and asked "Are you a ghost? You look familiar…" Just then, Danny's parents burst in, shouting "GHOSTS!" at the top of their lungs. Danny looked at Rae, then at them, and flew out the roof. He landed on the ground, and turned back human. As he came back in, his parents came out, and Jack said "Danny! Who made that ice sculpture? It looks just like a ghost!"

"I dunno," Danny said, although he would have to interrogate Rae soon. "Maybe it's just a residue left from a ghost who went to haunt the library?" Jack and Maddie looked at each other, then ran off to the Fenton RV. "_Well_," Danny thought, "_that's one problem down_." He walked back in, and went to the table, where everyone was sitting, still silent. He sat down, then turned to face Rae. Before he could say anything, Rae spoke up.

"How long have you been the ghost kid?" He asked, his voice low.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny all looked at him. They all couldn't believe he had figured it out! "How did you guess that Danny was the ghost-boy?" Tucker said. Then everyone but Rae looked at Tuck, and the glares shut him up. "Thanks Tucker!" Danny said. "What if he's an agent for the guys in white?"

Rae looked confused. "The guys in white?" he said. "Who are they? I just guessed it because he showed up when you disappeared, he's almost completely the opposite colour that you are, and everyone looked around for this 'ghost' when you disappeared, seeking to identify it. It's obvious to anyone who pays more than a little attention."

"Oh." Jazz said. "Well, when you look at it that way… Wait! Where did the ice come from? You haven't explained that! Please, explain Rae."

"Well," Rae said, smiling at Jazz. "For you, Miss Fenton, anything" Jazz blushed then, and Danny scowled. "Alright!" Danny said. "Out with it!" Sam gave him a withering look, so he clammed it.

"Let's just say I am friends with the lovely ladies Sapphire. Jade, Ruby and Diamond." Rae said. "AHA!" Danny shouted. "YOU'RE A PLAYER!"

"Quiet Danny! It's obviously a riddle!" Sam said, mulling it over. "Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond and Jade… What do they have in common…"

"Well," Jazz said, "Ruby is red, Sapphire is blue, Jade is green, and Diamond is crystal clear, no pun intended."

"What's so special about those?" Tucker said, bored already. "This guy just has a thing for gems that are really rare…" It dawned on him what it meant then. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Now I get it!

"What? What's so special?" Danny asked, confused. "I don't get it!" Everyone just looked at him. Rae looked at Jazz for an explanation, and she said "C student." "Aaah." Rae replied

"What it means Danny," he said "is that I have some connection with the colors red, blue, green, and clear. What, in relation to ice, do those colours have in common?"

"Well, ice is water right? That's blue. Water is an element, like fire or red, and earth for green, and air for crystal, right? You can do something with the elements?"

"I have complete control over the elements. Everything related to them, is under my control." Rae said. "Now shouldn't we do something with the frozen ghost-sicle?"

Everyone looked at the slowly melting Ember. "Oh, right." They said.

* * *

The drive back was uneventful, everyone just mulled things over. When they arrived back at Jazz and Danny's house, Jazz stood by the doorway, and Sam, taking the hint, hooked her arms around Danny and Tucker's, and dragged them into the house. 

"Sorry about my brother." Jazz said. "He's usually a really great guy! I mean, he has his off days, but we all have those, right?"

"Hey, you're the psychologist in training. I just do it for fun. This is your field of expertise, not mine. Although I must say, I'm the better one." Rae joked, teasing her.

"Cute," she replied, lightly punching him on the arm. "That's payback for that no cute guy remark earlier, isn't it?"

"Call it whatever you want to call it." He said. Looking upwards at something Jazz could not see, he frowned slightly and said "Well, I should go. You have three 14 year old teenagers watching your every move. I'll see you on Monday." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jazz shouted, grabbing his shoulder. She took out a piece of paper, and wrote something on it. "This is my phone number," Jazz said. "Maybe we'll see each other sooner than Monday?"

"Whatever you say." Rae replied, reaching over slightly, to place a kiss on her cheek. "Until tomorrow." He walked away, winking once at her.

Sam came out the door, looked at Jazz, who was holding her hand to her face at the spot where Rae had kissed her, and looking at him with the air of someone who just fell head over heels in love. "Well," Sam said, looking determined, "I have to ask Danny out now."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like him." Danny said, pounding his fist on his desk.

"Big surprise," Sam replied. "You all but attacked him. What's up with you? You don't have a girlfriend."

"Yet," muttered Tucker, fiddling with his PDA. When they both stared at him, he groaned and said "Sam, the bet I had with Jazz was that sooner or later, one of you two would talk to her about asking the other out, or something in that vein. It's been how long now? It's more obvious than Jazz liking Rae." Nobody answered. "Fine," he said, "this has gone on long enough!" He grabbed the spectre deflector, strapped it on Danny, locked it, then went outside the room, locked the door, and said "Unless you two can pluck up enough courage to at least talk to each other about how you feel, you're staying in there."

"So, now what?" Danny said, clueless as ever.

"We talk." Sam replied simply.

Outside the door, Tucker said, "This is where it all begins."

* * *

Saturday, and twenty dollars shorter (Tucker pulled a reverser on her), Jazz was driving to the park, to see Rae. He had called earlier that morning, and had handled her parents overbearing questions (okay, just her dad's. Maddie was quite approving). She hadn't quite felt this way about anyone before. Rae was cute, nice, smart, and handsome. And, on top of it all, he had found out by himself that Danny was part-ghost! Now she wouldn't have to make stupid excuses for his odd behaviour. Then there was the whole elements thing… What was that about? Then she pulled up to the park, and saw Rae. Sitting on a bench, the air around him suspiciously clear. She walked up, and he presented her with a clear rose.

"Rae," she said, "it's beautiful! What is it?"

"Pure ice crystal." He said, while affixing it in her hair. "I made it myself. It'll never melt."

Jazz looked at him in awe for a moment, then snapped awake and asked "I know this isn't my business, but what exactly does 'complete elemental control' mean? I've just gotta know."

Rae didn't answer for a while, but looked around, pausing slightly on the bumper sticker on Jazz's car. "Well," he said, "even though you are going for a psychology doctorate, you might not want a bumper sticker asking whether you've 'hugged' you inner child to day or not on your car. It seems a little weird." Jazz just stared at him. "Fiiiine," he said, mock-whining, "I'll tell you.

"Complete control of all the elements. Fire, Earth, Water and Air. What it basically means is that I can do almost everything. Throw fire, breathe underwater, control plants, all that basic stuff is only a small part of what I can do." He brought his hands together, and a single raindrop fell into them. Then he blew onto it, and a tiny red flame appeared in the drop. "This is a fire tear." he said. "It shows the amazing control needed, for these two would extinguish each other in any other situation." Then he waved his hand over the ground, and fine strands of metal wove themselves into a necklace with the fire tear, which Jazz soon found across her neck.

"That's amazing! So, if you control everything about the elements, does that mean you can control the water and earth in living things?" A nod. "Wow, that's mind-boggling! Ooh, the possibilities are making my head hurt!"

"Believe me," Rae said. "That'll pass." He looked at the sun, then said, "Drat, I'm late for work! Sorry Jazz, but I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

She grabbed his shoulder, and said "Not yet. You've given me such wonderful gifts, I feel a need to give you something." She closed her eyes, a leaned in towards him, as he did the same, and their lips met. She was going to pull away, when, overcome by a strange desire, and pulled him fully into the kiss, which they shared for what seemed like ages. They broke apart, and Jazz said, for the first time to a boy (actually meaning it), "I love you." He looked at her, and said so softly "I love you too, more than the amazing life that grows each day." Then the reverie was over, and both blushed, and said, "I've gotta go. We'll talk tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jazz is back," Tucker said, knocking on Danny's door. He unlocked it, and went into a room with containing two teens blushing deepest crimson. He looked at them and said "I don't know, and I don't want to know until you two are ready to tell me. Even if you were having the first real kisses of your lives."

"Danny, I'm home!" Jazz called. Danny looked at Sam once, then Sam stood up and walked awkwardly to the door.

"Hi Jazz," Sam said "how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date. But it was fine. How was yours?" Jazz replied. "Or am I mistaken. The slight reddish tinge in your cheeks says otherwise."

"We just talked!" Sam said.

"And smooched." Tucker interjected, looking pleased with himself. Sam looked like she was about to cry, and Sam didn't easily cry. Jazz shooed Tucker away, and put an arm around Sam.

"Come on," Jazz said. "Let's talk."

* * *

"So, we kissed, but only once! And only for a few seconds! It just felt so, so, weird… Like, do I lo.. lo.. lo.. really like Danny. I mean, I do, but things just went so fast… I just want to take things slower. Danny and I are going somewhere next week."

"Well, it's a start." Jazz said. Sam nodded, and then got a sly look on her face. "Enough about what Danny and I did, what did you and Rae get up to? And where'd that crystal rose come from?"

"Uh, well," Jazz stuttered, "Rae made it for me." She took the fire tear that was around her neck, showed it to Sam, and said "He made this too. Right it front of my eyes."

Sam looked confused. "You went into a workshop with him?"

"Nope. The amazing thing is, is that he made this using earth, fire and water. See how the small yellow flame isn't extinguished? They would cancel each other out in any other situation."

Sam looked even more confused. "What?" she said.

"Yeah, well, I don't much get it either, but that's what he said, and they are pretty…" Jazz sighed, looking fondly at the little drop of water in her hand.

"You actually love him, don't you." Sam said, seeming solemn. "You don't think…"

"That he could be the one I want to spend the rest of my life with?" Jazz said, looking slightly defiant. "If he continues to treat me with love, respect, and a little humour, then yes. I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bumper sticker to remove."

"What else did he say he could do with his, 'talents'?" Sam inquired.

"He said he can do just about anything." Jazz replied. "Why do you ask?"

Sam smiled slightly, and said "Because I think Danny Phantom's just found a new teacher."

"No way. Absolutely no way. There is no way that I'm letting _him_ teach me anything. He does NOT have ghost powers, so what can he teach me?" Danny said, adamant about the whole thing. Rae just stood silently, his eyebrows slightly in a frown. He'd gone along with it at Jazz's insistence, but Danny's reaction was making this whole thing seem not worthwhile.

"Listen Danny," Sam said, "Rae might not have your ghost powers, but he can do a whole lot of stuff, and it might help you to learn techniques from him." Danny didn't answer. "If you don't, I'll go out with Tucker instead of you." Danny shut up.

"Okay, if you want a demonstration of my abilities," Rae said, "You'll get one." He blinked once at Danny, and an enormous tidal wave crashed into him, then smashed into everyone else, before it disappeared with a wave of Rae's hand. Then, he snapped his fingers, and vines reached out and grabbed Danny and pulled him to the floor. Finally, he stomped once on the floor, and he practically melted through it before coming back up again. He freed Danny and said "Anything else you want to see? Flight? Weather? Shooting blasts of energy from my hands?"

Everyone was standing in awe. Rae sighed, and blasted the floor with a fireball, then ice shards, then with a magma blast. He jumped up and floated around the room, then made it rain on Danny. "As you can see, if it has anything whatsoever to do with the four elements, I can control it. Your ghost powers, however, are supernatural and not something I can control, but I can imitate it. What do you want to work on first?" Everyone was still quiet. "Ugh… This might take awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

"No Danny! Don't laze around there and get a fireball in the rear, move! The longer you stay still, the more likely it is that you'll get hit!" Rae was hovering in the air, throwing fireballs at Danny, who so far had a pretty bad hit to miss ratio. Rae would fire on at Danny, then fire one in the direction Danny was moving, and it hit very frequently. Danny had an irritating habit of floating in midair, watching his foes power up their shots."New tactic Danny!" Rae shouted. "I'm going to chase you around, and try to hit you with anything I can!"

On the ground, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were watching an increasingly irritated Danny attempt (rather poorly) to dodge fire flying from Rae's fists. "Boys!" Sam called, "That's enough! Come down!" They both descended, Rae quickly, and Danny slowly and painfully. "Something wrong Danny?" Sam inquired.

"Hmm, well, let's see. My rear is on fire, I've been hit repeatedly by fireballs, and it's foggy and damp out!" Danny shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?!?!"

"Training is never easy, and we have to do this under cover, but I think the weather is clearing up," Jazz said, pointing at Rae, who was looking up at the rapidly dissapearing clouds. He walked over, smiling, and asked what they should do next. "How bout the beach?" she said, to four vigorus nods.

* * *

"Jazz, Sam, hurry up!" Rae said. "The sun is shining, the weather's clear, and the water never looked more inviting!" When nothing came in response, he looked once at the change-room, then at the water, and said "Your loss! WOOHOO!" He ran to the water and jumped in, doing a flip. 

Jazz and Sam came out, to see Rae doing dolphin-like loops and jumps in the surf. Sam looked at him, then at Jazz. "I wonder if he likes the water?" she joked, her eyebrows half-raised.

"Hmm," Jazz said, "could it be? Or maybe we're imagining things. I'm going for a dip, you coming?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm not a water person, and someone needs to watch the bags."

Jazz stepped gingerly into the water, and recoiled "This is cold! Rae, I'm going to stay where it's shallow, o... DEAR GOD!" She said, while she was hit by a wave that swept her out to where Rae was, and since he was holding his arms out, it was obvious who had made the wave. "Oh, you are going to pay!" Jazz said, with a glare. "You'll have to catch me first!" He challenged.

Back on shore, Sam and Danny were watching Jazz and Rae chase and splash one-another, while sitting under the umbrellas (Sam because she wasn't a swimming person, and Danny because he near-despised Rae). Then, Paulina and Dash, arm-in-arm, came walking by.

"Hey, looks like Fen-ton and the goth chick finally got together! It's the, uh, loser couple of the year!" Out in the water, Rae had turned his head to where the conversation was happening.

Danny, who felt oddly angry, and before Sam could respond, Danny replied scathingly "Yeah, so what if we are?" Rae was now swimming intently towards shore, while a wave was slowly forming behind him.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with you two geeks ending up together. Now you'll both go to whereever geeks and dorks end up!" she said, turning away to see Rae, who was now surfing with a plank of wood towards them. "Ooh, who's the hottie? He's almost as cute as _mi amor_ Danny Phantom. I wonder if..." Her words were cut off as the wave Rae had been riding smashed into her and Dash, sprawling them onto the sand.

"Oh! _Je suis si désolé! Je ne vous ai pas vu là._" He said, in perfect French, helping Paulina up. Before she could respond, he spun around to help Dash up, and he hit Paulina in the back with the plank of wood he was holding, throwing her to the ground. When he saw that he had hit Paulina, he turned again, smacking Dash in the face. This went on for ten minutes, then Jazz arrived, to see two bruised and battered morons. Rae saw her, then, to a shocked and suprised Paulina, ran up to Jazz and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He broke it off and said "_Ma chére Jasmine, Oh comment je t'aime ainsi!_"

"You speak French?" Jazz said, puzzled, yet blushing slightly. Paulina looked at Rae, then grabbed Dash, and walked off in a huff. Rae winked at Sam and Danny, then snapped his fingers. A volleyball hit Paulina in the head.

Sam looked at Danny, and said enthusiastically "You might hate him, but he stays! Anyone who can manage to make Paulina look like more of an idiot is a friend of mine."

Danny looked kind of suprised, then asked "How did you know what was going on?"

"Part of my power makes me an empath, which means I can sense emotions of people, and I also used the air to carry what was being said over to me. I just felt that they needed to get what was coming to them." He looked at the sun, and said "Hmm, it's just about dinner time. Should we go somewhere? My treat?"

Sam shook her head, grabbed Danny and Tucker, and said "Nope. You two enjoy your date. We'll go see that movie we were supposed to see yesterday, except WE GOT LOCKED IN A ROOM!" She glared at Tucker, who couldn't say a thing.

"We'll see you later." Jazz said.

* * *

_Well, this is probably the only note you'll see from me. The ever-quiet Tucker is mentioned few times, and is only part of the story at the end. Tucker's role may be beefed up in the future. You never know._


	5. Chapter 5

"Pain. A large, large amount of pain."

"What? What does that mean?"

"To take the target down, we need to cause pain. A large, large amount of pain."

"Yes, I heard you. But how do we do it?"

"Hmm… I hadn't quite got there yet…"

"Oh, cripes. Let's just take one of _them_, and then the target'll come right towards us. It's foolproof!"

"Yes, yes it is. I'm glad I thought of it."

"What?!? _I_ thought of… oh, never mind."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Someone take me away from here, please!"

"Pardon?"

"Just forget it. Unimportant."

* * *

_Well,_ Jazz thought. _If they don't kill each other, they might actually end up as friends._ _I hope_.

"Musing Jazz?" Sam asked. "Aren't you supposed to be making sure that Danny and Rae don't eviscerate each other?"

"What does eviscerate mean?" Tucker inquired. "Doesn't it mean to rip out someone's intestines?"

"Yeah, well, I don't read the dictionary for fun. OR LOCK MY FRIENDS IN A ROOM!" Sam replied.

"You really aren't going to let that go, are you?" Tucker asked.

"No," Sam stated simply.

"GUYS! LET'S NOT FORGET THAT I'M GETTING FROZEN, SHALL WE?" Danny shouted, obviously angry. Rae was trying to help Danny with his cryokinesis. It wasn't working that well. Or at all. They were just getting exasperated. And angry.

"AAAUUUGGH! Okay, that's it! Let's change pace! Land. We're working with ectoplasmic energy." Rae said, actually looking angry.

_Rae? Angry? That's never happened. Well, it's only been about a week._ Jazz thought. So far, they'd gotten work done on evasive techniques, flying, and some target practice. Although, Jazz was using the term '_gotten work done_' very loosely. It was not going well.

"Okay Danny. Try focus an ecto-beam in your hand. But, don't let it loose. Hold it there."

"How? It's not like energy can be focused into a sword thing. It's not possible."

Rae looked frustrated, then closed his eyes. A sword made of a substance looking surprisingly like ectoplasm appeared in his hand. "Need another example?"

"Rae," Jazz said, "I thought you couldn't make ectoplasm. What's that?"

"It's a mix of slime, leaves and dirt. Not a pretty substance. I prefer diamond or fire." Rae said, quickly cycling through his preferred swords. "Although, a bow and arrow are my favourite weapon."

"You can do archery?" Tucker asked. "Cool!"

"Yeah, it is!" Sam said. "Can you do anything else?"

Rae thought for a moment, then said "Fencing, several martial arts and …." He mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that last one?" Sam asked.

"I didn't say anything." Rae said, looking completely like he was trying to not say something.

"Rae…" Jazz said, slightly admonishing. "You can tell us."

"Well, I am pretty good with, well, a whip." Rae muttered, looking downward.

"HA!" Danny laughed. "A WHIP? How lame is that."

"I have to admit," Tucker said, "it is kind of weird."

"Hey!" Jazz interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Come ON Jazz," Danny stuttered, barely able to move from laughing. "A whip?"

Rae's eyes literally flashed red, then a sea-blue whip appeared in his hand, he flicked it, and it wrapped around Danny's heel, threw him into a tree, then grabbed Tucker's PDA, flipped it in the air, and grabbed a nearby flower, and sent it falling ever so gently into Jazz's hands.

"Lame now?"

"Not at all!" Tucker and Jazz said.

"That's so cool!" Tucker said. "Where did you learn that! That's awesome!"

Sam was in a silent fit of giggles. Rae looked at her, and then fell over laughing as well.

"No way! Why on Earth would you think of that! You have a sick mind!" Rae said, laughing his head off.

"Well," Sam managed to force out, "you are like 18, right? I mean, you know…" Then she fell over again.

Jazz thought for a second, then she got it too. "That's _so_ inappropriate! But, I have to admit, a nice guy like Rae doing that is pretty darn funny." She started laughing too.

Rae, Jazz and Sam were laughing so hard it hurt, but Tucker and Danny stood looking confused.

"It's a goth thing." Danny said.

"Gotta be." Tucker replied

The laughing group looked at Danny and Tucker, looked at one another, then started laughing again.

"Okay, okay!" Jazz gasped. "Enough. What were we going to do?" They always went somewhere after the training session, just to relax.

"The movies." Danny said. "But I think I should take a shower first."

"No need." Rae said, all pretences of frustration gone. "Just go outside. It's raining pretty heavily."

"No it's not." Tucker said, looking out the window of the basement, which was high up.

"Look again." Rae said.

"Oh."

* * *

"Just how did you make the whole clean cloud we walked through?" Jazz asked.

"Soap is a natural substance. Making it was simple." Rae replied. They had been drenched with water, then walked through an odd cloud, and come out dry and clean.

"It was useful, I'll admit." Danny said.

"Thanks. Okay everyone. We all are in the same theatre, but I suggest we split up. Danny and Sam, you go in the lower section, Jazz and I will go up top, and Tucker, why don't you sit with… Valerie, in the middle. Is that alright with everyone?"

Danny looked like he was about to interrupt, but was jabbed by both Sam and Jazz.

"I don't think that Valerie will want to sit next to me." Tucker said. "She might get mad."

"Just so long as you don't turn up the 'macho-ness', I think she'll be okay with it." Rae said.

"Okay…"

Ten minutes later, Tucker and Valerie were talking up a storm. Danny and Sam hadn't really opened up to each other, and Rae and Jazz were watching.

"Rae, it doesn't seem like Valerie would normally want to sit with Tucker. Do you know why she did?"

Rae was silent, then spoke quietly, so only Jazz could hear. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you alone."

"What do you mean?"

"My power spawns from all the elements, which you know." Jazz nodded. "Well, do you remember when I told you I was an empath?" Jazz nodded again. "Well, not only can I feel emotions, I can… influence them. And, I can move the body."

"What? You mean that all this might just be you having a _fling_!" Jazz was angry, and her voice spiked on the last word.

"Jazz, please!" Rae said, trying to calm her down. "I know that it makes it seem suspicious, but I have to ask you something."

Jazz exhaled, then calmed down, although still angry. "Yes?"

"When I use my power, don't you sense this slight twinge? A small feeling that you don't pay attention to?"

Jazz thought, and then said "Yes, now that you mention it."

"That's an indicator of my power being used." Rae said, then when her expression didn't change, he sighed in defeat. "And, did you feel me using it when I first met you?"

Jazz had to think, but she had to admit "No. I did not. But that's not indicative of anything."

"Please Jazz, just, just think about it. I love you more than anything. I _had_ to tell you, because I need your trust."

"I.. I don't know. I need some time to think. I…" She couldn't continue. However, a distraction arrived in the form of a giant explosion blasting down half of the roof.

"Down!" Rae shouted, covering her with his body. She stayed under for a few moments, then remembered she was mad and gently pushed him off. Surveying the damage, she saw that the top two seat levels were only covered in dust, but the lower had debris scattered on it.

"Jazz, I need you to get out of here." Rae said. "This is too dangerous."

"No way. Those people need my help. I won't run like a coward." Jazz retorted.

Rae looked like he was going to argue, but then he heard a malicious cackle. "Then stay safe." He said, before jumping up.

Even though Jazz was rather irritated, she had to admire how Rae prepared to fight. A deep-blue cape appeared around his shoulders and masked his head, and a long, thin, diamond sword formed in his hand. "Show yourself! I know it's you!"

The most evil voice Jazz had ever heard spoke. "I'm surprised you remember me." It was female!

Rae looked around, as if trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "I'd never forget the true definition of evil." A short blood-red sword appeared from behind Rae, in a large, shapeless shadow.

"And," the voice said, slowly moving the red sword towards Rae, "you'll never learn not to trifle in my affairs." The sword raised up, as if to be thrown. Jazz tried to shout, but she couldn't say anything. Rae turned around to see the sword, and, looking frantic, murmured something quickly, before turning around and fleeing towards Jazz.

"NO!" the voice shouted, quickly being surrounded by a barrier. "NOT AGAIN!"

The sword was thrown, moving incredibly fast. With a thunk, it lodged itself in Rae's back. His eyes glazed over, and he pulled the sword out before, laying a hand on Jazz's face, and saying "J…J…Jazz, I mi…might not heal. Sta…y safe," before collapsing.

"Jazz?" a voice said. "Are you o…" the voice cut off after seeing a sobbing Jazz laying over Rae, who had a large wound in his back. Danny fell to his knees.

He said, "What was that thing, and what did it do?!?"

* * *

_Just a little joke up there. No offense meant._


	6. Chapter 6:1: Paullina's Payback

_Okay. You know what's happened to Rae, right? Don't worry. I _plan_ to keep him alive. It might change though. For know, it'll just be short stories from the week before the thwack-attack. I have to study._

Jazz couldn't help but notice how calm he looked while sleeping. Now that she thought about it, he always had a weariness about him. Now, he could rest. She couldn't believe that he had survived the attack. It had seemed fatal. On closer inspection though, she had noticed an invisible layer on his back, covering the wound. (She had tried _repeatedly_ to get bandages around it, before she noticed the barrier). The wound still looked pretty bad, but she had guessed that the sleep and the barrier had something to do with him healing himself.

"Jazz, are you sure that keeping him at your house is a good idea? And in your room? Where will you sleep?" Sam said.

"I'll sleep on a mattress or the couch downstairs." Jazz replied. "Sleep is the best thing for him right now, and I won't let him wake up with his spine screwed up."

"If he wakes up," Sam muttered, then getting a glare out of Jazz. "Jazz, why don't you put him on Danny's bed? That way you can sleep, and Danny and your dad will stop asking stupid questions."

"Yeah, I know. If he's near-comatose, how would we be getting up to stuff? They're just way too suspicious. But, maybe you're right. Danny would have less of a harder time adjusting to the couch than I would."

"No way. Not a chance." Danny said, joining in the conversation.

"Come on Danny. He needs good sleep, and I can't sleep on the couch." Jazz said.

"Why is that?" Danny replied, distaste creeping into his voice. "Planning something?" Jazz looked like she had been slapped in the face, and was about to say something she'd regret, when Sam interrupted.

"Danny. Please. For me." Sam said, dropping into a feminine voice that was irresistible to Danny. "I'll take you out tonight. Fancy food at it's best…" She dropped off, looking at him with 'kissy-eyes'.

Danny stuttered, and blushed, before nodding, redder than a beet. Sam grabbed his collar with her index finger, and led him out, nodding once at Jazz, who nodded back.

"Well," Jazz whispered, looking at Rae, whom she would now have to move. "You've stirred up quite a storm." She stared out the window, recalling what had happened on Monday…

"Rae?" Jazz said, looking around.

"Hmm?" he replied, nose in a book titled 'The Flyers of Hales'.

"Don't you think that Paullina will try to have revenge on you?" He nodded. "Don't you care?" A head shake. "Are you listening?" Nod. "Do you think she'll try…" Shake. "What am I talking about?" She said, stopping and looking at him. The nose came out of the book.

"You're worrying about the preppy girl trying to get revenge on me. She can try." He stuck his nose back in the book. Jazz pulled the book down.

"What if she makes you a social pariah?"

"What if she does? I can make her seem like a moron. I'm not a popularity parasite. I can live with people thinking I'm uncool. None of them will try to physically bully me. I'm too tall and old." Jazz heard angry talking, which sounded like Paullina.

"And then he slammed his board into me for ten minutes!" Paullina said.

"Did you call the police?" Star said.

"No. It seemed like an accident, but I know he did it on purpose!" Paullina retorted. "Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, and only speaks French. I'll get him!"

"Rae! She's coming!" Jazz said.

"Wait and see." He replied.

Paullina and a whole troupe of people appeared around the corner. Seeing Jazz, and a tall guy with his head completely obscured by a book, Paullina shrieked "THAT'S HIM!" Everyone of her friends approached him, looking angry.

Rae took the book down, and, to everyone's (including Jazz's) surprise, there stood a tall guy with bleach blonde hair, and vivid green eyes.

"_Buenos Dias_." He said.

"Uh," Jazz began, "This is Rae. He…" Rae then reached up to his eyes, took out green contacts, then took off a blonde wig. "How are you everybody? Who's the girl in the front?"

Paullina looked startled, then said, "You know exactly who I am! You hit me billions of times! But, wait, you spoke in French last time…"

"I don't speak French…" Rae said, looking convincingly confused. "Wait, I think I recognize you. Aren't you like Paulie? Or Joseph or something?" Paullina looked like she was about to scream. "I've heard of you. Aren't you like, a band geek or something? And don't you have a retainer? And headgear?" Everyone laughed. And left.

Paullina spared him one glare, before turning away in a huff.

"Well," Jazz said, "she won't be bothering us anytime soon." She looked at Rae. He had his nose in that book again. "Ugh." She groaned.

_I wonder how he knew exactly what to say to make them laugh_. Jazz thought. _That's another thing to ask him if he wakes up._

"Tucker! Danny! In here, now! I need some help!" She shouted.

Downstairs, Tucker and Danny both realized Jazz would be much harder to escape from now. Like a tigress, she was. Pain and hard work were in their immediate future.


	7. Chapter 6:2: A Song is Sung

_Carp! Why did I agree to this?_ Danny thought, while he and Tucker were lifting the extremely heavy Rae onto Danny's bed. _My back will hurt for a week! Although, Sam kinda makes it worthwhile…_ Danny's mind drifted back to the way Sam had looked at him, and the way she had talked. _Wow…That was hot._ Then he wake abruptly brought back to reality by a sharp punch on the arm from Tucker.

"Earth to Danny! Stop fantasizing about Sam and LIFT!" Tucker said, who was now carrying all of Rae's weight by himself.

Danny turned almost as red as he had when Sam had convinced him to help, then lifted Rae onto his bed. As they walked out, Danny was reminded of something that had happened on Tuesday…

* * *

Danny was walking down the hall with Sam and Tucker when he heard an angry voice shout.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"I dunno. Maybe Dash is getting chewed out or something." Sam replied, looking around.

"Wouldn't that be nice." Danny said. "Let's go see anyway."

As it turns out, the voice was Mr. Lancer shouting at the phone, saying something about not having someone to play the piano and sing for the concert. "WHO AM I GOING TO FIND NOW?!?" Lancer shouted. Then he spotted Danny, Tucker and Sam looking at him. He got a look on his face, that clearly said: _One of these three will have to do_. Tucker and Sam noticed this, then quicker than you can say 'Ember', they ran off, leaving Danny to the vulture that was Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer said, not a hint of friendliness in his voice. "I need your help. And before you say no, remember that I control your grade for two subjects." Danny looked down in defeat. "Good. Fine me somebody who can play the piano, and can sing. SOON!" Danny nodded his head once, then walked off.

_How am I going to find someone who can play the piano?_ Danny thought. Then, around the corner walked Rae and Jazz. Rae with his nose in a book, and Jazz admonishing him, because apparently, he was going to end up falling down, or something.

"Hi Danny!" They said in unison. "How are you?"

"Not so great. Lancer wants me to find someone who…"

"Can play the piano and sing? For today?" Rae interrupted. "I'll do it."

Jazz and Danny stood with there, gaping.

"You can play the piano?" Danny said.

"You can sing?" Jazz said, blushing slightly. "You've never sung for me…"

"Well," Rae said, "I can, and I will. Oh, and don't worry Jazz, I'll sing to you too, if you'd like."

"No… That's okay." Jazz replied, blushing more, and giggling quietly.

"Good. I'll see you in two hours." Danny stated, walking away. He heard Jazz give Rae a light kiss on the cheek, then walked even faster.

Two hours later, everyone was in the auditorium, and Rae was up on-stage, getting ready to play.

"Danny!" Sam whispered. "You didn't tell us Rae was playing!"

"It was a surprise." Danny mumbled, not looking at her. Then Lancer spoke up, and everybody quieted down.

"May I present, who will be playing and singing a song of his own composition, Mr. Rae Lucas!" There was one boo, from where Paullina was sitting, but when everybody looked at her, she shut up. Everybody looked at Rae. He said, in a very husky voice, "This is for all the ladies in the audience." Then winked once. Judging by the looks on Sam and a few other girls' faces, this was very attractive.

_A single drop upon your face…_

_Doesn't belong in this place,_

_Oh, oh_

_Because I love you._

_If you were to_

_Trace back time,_

_You'd know I'd always wished_

_That you, were mine,_

_Because I love you._

_If I could have one chance,_

_I wouldn't try to change the past,_

_Even though most people would,_

_I wouldn't do it, cause you understood,_

_That I love you._

_(Chorus)_

_And all the things you've said and done_

_Maybe some would make things undone._

_Oh, oh_

_Just because that things look bleak,_

_And maybe tensions have reached their peak,_

_I'll always love you._

This went on for about three minutes, and when he stopped, all the girls sighed a very loud sigh (that obviously meant that they had loved it), then got up and clapped and screamed his name. Even Sam. Danny looked at her, then she blushed, and stuttered "Hey, it was good! I can't help it if it was good." Danny still wasn't sated. "Danny," she said, "I love _you_! Nothing any musician can do will change that." Nothing. "Ugh." She said, grabbing his collar, and pulling him in for a big kiss. "Happy now?" She asked. Danny nodded.

* * *

_Well, he never intended for that to happen. I think._ Danny thought, walking out of his room, where Rae now rested. _Maybe he can teach me how to do that…_ Danny walked out of the room.

"Danny!" Sam called. "Jazz and I are going to the library. Do you and Tucker want to come?"

Danny looked at Tucker, then said: "Whatever."


	8. Chapter 7

"Jazz. He's been out for a week. He's not going to wake up. There is nothing we can do." Sam said, looking morose. "If he doesn't wake up soon, he won't at all." Jazz didn't answer. Sam looked at Jazz with something that could be described as pity, then walked away.

"I won't accept this. He'll wake up! He will!" Jazz muttered. Wiping a facecloth on Rae's forehead.

"Who will wake up?" An inquisitive voice asked.

"Rae." Jazz said. Then she looked at where the voice was coming from, and did a double-take. "RAE!" Sam and Danny ran in, with looks of shock.

Rae looked confused. "Who's Rae?" he said. "And who are you?" Looking at Sam and Danny, he said "Who are they?" Looking around, then down at him, he said "Where am I, and more importantly, who the hell am I?" Jazz and Sam looked scandalised. Rae had never sworn in the past.

Rae looked at Sam, then laughed slightly. "Why are you freaking at what I said. If you _are_ a goth, then honey, you've heard worse than that." Jazz's eyes flashed, and Sam, sensing incoming pain, said "Okay! Let's everyone sit down!" She grabbed Rae, and pulled him onto the bed. Rae jumped up in pain, and ran around the room like a maniac.

"AAAUUUGGGH!" He shouted. "BEDSORES! OW, OW, OW!" Sam looked at Jazz. "Did you not guess this would happen?" Jazz opened her mouth, then closed it. The ladies looked at each other, then got up, pushed Danny out of the room, then tackled Rae to the bed.

Jazz peeled off his pants, and Sam went to get rash cream. As Sam came back in, Danny went to ask her what she was doing, but a shout interrupted. "LADY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? WHAT'S THAT CREAM FOR?" Then a clap that sounded like Jazz had clamped her hand over Rae's mouth.

In the room, Sam was holding Rae down, and Jazz was applying cream to the rather large bedsores on his legs. He was obviously uncomfortable, thrashing around like a doomed fish. He kicked out with his leg, a powerful kick, which launched Jazz forward onto his chest, and her lips lightly grazed his.

His eyebrows flew up into his now shaggy hair. "Sweetie, if you wanted a kiss, you just had to a…" He was cut off (partially because Jazz had raised her hand to slap him) as his eyes glazed over again.

"Jazz?" He said, his eyes now fully navy (not just the pupils, the whole eyeball).

"Rae?" She said back. Was he finally coming back to normal? Rae kissed her gently, then fell back on the bed. His eyes closed slowly.

"Rae?" Jazz asked. "Rae?" She shook him gently. His mouth opened, and he snored. Jazz, who's lips were ready for another kiss, groaned and fell of Rae and the bed. Sam laughed herself into hysterics.

Rae woke up sporadically over the rest of the day, and the next. It was now two weeks since they had met Rae. _Most couples would have some sort of lovey-dovey anniversary_. Jazz thought. _Unfortunately, my boyfriend being nearly impaled has thrown a wrench in our relationship_. Sam's and Danny's relationship was going well, though. Danny's already less than stellar grades were dropping accordingly. Lancer never would understand.

Jazz looked up the stairs. According to her calculations, Rae was up and reading that stupid book again. _What's so special about '_The Flyers of Hales_' anyway?_

"It's because it's so interesting Jazz!" Rae's voice called from Danny's room. "It's the type of book I like!" Jazz rolled her eyes. He'd been able to feel her emotions much more easily now, so she couldn't really get away with anything. "And don't you roll your eyes at me!" he shouted.

"Danny!" Jazz said. "Are you ready with that TV?" Rae had said he wanted to watch a movie with Jazz, but he couldn't really get up and move for more than five minutes.

"Yes Jazz, I'm… OW! Tucker!"

"Sorry," came Tucker's reply. Sam came out of the kitchen with a drink in her hand.

"I take it you've accepted that Rae wasn't influencing you?" Sam said, sitting down next to Jazz. Jazz looked stunned, so Sam said "I guess not."

"Well, I had forgotten about it…" Jazz said, putting a hand through her hair.

"May…" Then Rae interrupted, saying "Jazz? Think it through."

"Well, that can be annoying, but other than that, I think you two are good." Sam stated.

"But how will I know if he uses his power to influence me?" Jazz said. "You know, apart from the buzz I feel."

"Well Jazz, do you think that he would've let you stay angry about it if he was just having a fling?" Jazz thought it over.

"Nope!" She said, now happy in realising she had made a good choice in a boyfriend. "Danny!" She commanded "Why is that TV not in your room yet?"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" He shouted back.

Sam looked at Jazz, and said "Let's show those '_men_' what we can do."

Jazz was snuggled up next to Rae, in the darkness of Danny's room, watching a horror film. Rae was hiding his head, scared of what was on the screen.

"You fight horrible monsters and ghosts, and you're afraid of this?" Jazz said, laughing quietly. Then a _really_ scary part came on, and they both screamed, hugging each other close.

"I'm scared?" Rae said, poking her slightly, and kissing her cheek, then her ears. "You're the one snuggling up to me."

Jazz gave him a look, that plainly said '_Bite me_', then she poked him in the stomach, and kissed his cheek as well. "Well, that was only one part. You've been covering your face for the whole movie."

Rae put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Well, I'll have to by my side so I'll be fi… AAAUUUGGGH!!!!" He finished with a scream. "Oh my god! Right through his… Oh, dear lord! That poor, oh dear!" He said, hiding his head in Jazz's hair. He sniffed, and said "Your hair smells nice."

The movie ended, and the credits were rolling by. Jazz grabbed Rae's shoulder, and turned him around. (He showed every sign of grabbing that book again). "Rae?" she said "I believe you."

"Hmm?" he said, not really paying attention.

"I don't think you were using your powers to influence me. I believe you."

Rae looked shocked. "Jazz, I… thank you." His lips met hers, and they kissed. They pulled apart, and said "I love you." They kissed again, and he surprised her by flicking his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. Jazz looked shocked, then returned it.

Outside, Sam, who was standing by the door with popcorn said, "Well, it took long enough."


	9. Chapter 8

Rae and Jazz were still making out in Danny's bedroom (though only Sam knew it). Tucker was doing some geek thing. Sam and Danny were talking in the living room. Maddie and Jack were talking about their children's new friends. Life seemed good.

"Sam? I'm gonna go get something from my room. You wait here." Danny said, getting up. Sam grabbed his arm, and pulled him back down.

"No, stay here. They're still watching that movie. Don't bug them." She said, quietly hoping he went for it.

"No, that movie was only an hour and a half. It's over now." Danny said, getting up again and walking towards the stairs. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs, confused about how he had remembered that.

Danny opened his door without knocking. He stared at the scene before him with shock. Jazz was sitting on Rae's lap, and they (kissing very fiercely) were oblivious to the intruder. Danny got red in the face, then shouted at the top of his lungs, "GET OFF HIM!" Jazz fell off the bed, and Rae reached over to pick her up, but was stricken with one of his sleep periods, and he let her go. She crashed to the floor. Danny stalked over to her, picked her up, and stared her in the face. She turned deepest crimson.

"What?" she said, not looking Danny full in the face. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Danny shouted, his self-control gone. "WHAT'S WRONG? YOU WERE SWAPPING SALIVA WITH SOME GUY ON MY BED! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?!?!?" Maddie and Jack came running in. They surveyed the scene before them. Danny was glaring blue murder at Jazz, who was very red, and twirling her hair. Jazz's friend Rae was snoring on Danny's bed.

"Danny, what's going on?" Maddie asked.

Danny ignored Jazz head-shaking and turned around to his parents, with an evil look on his face. "He," he said, pointing to the slumbering Rae, "was making out with _your_" pointing at Jazz "baby girl." Jack turned red in the face (red enough that it was obvious where Danny got it from) and opened his mouth. Maddie, sensing danger, grabbed Jack and pulled him out of the room, just as Sam, feeling stupid for letting Danny go upstairs ran into the room, and pulled Danny out.

"Danny!" Sam said. "That was so mean! Why did you do that?"

"Sam. He was flicking tongues with my sister. How did you expect me to react?"

"Not like that! That was the cruellest thing you could've done to Jazz." Sam said, looking away. Danny felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Jazz. Her eyes were kind of watery. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jazz drew back her hand, and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"How do you like that? Huh Danny? HOW DOES THAT FEEL! HMM?!?!" Jazz shouted, now crying freely. She turned around and ran up to her room.

Danny looked at Sam, who turned her back on him, saying "You deserved every last bit of that. I'm disappointed in you."

"But, why?"

"Danny, why do you hat Rae so much? What has he done to you?" Danny thought for a moment, but couldn't say anything. "I though so. Danny, Jazz _loves_ Rae, and he loves her back with all his heart. Them kissing is only natural. Be glad it wasn't something else. If it had been, and you had done what you did, she would've beat your face in, and then some."

"Something else? What do you mean by something else?" Danny replied. Sam just looked at him. And looked. And looked.

"God Danny!" Sam said at last. "They're both 18. What do you think they might get up to?"

"Oh. Oh! OH!" Danny said. "Not while I live." Sam looked at him again.

"Danny, they'll (unless they break up, which I highly doubt) get to that eventually. And _you_ won't be able to stop it." Sam stated, simply and with pity. Danny looked horrified. Sam then got a look of disgust, and said "I'm going home. See you at school tomorrow at school."

* * *

"Jazz?" a voice said. Jazz was crying into her pillow. "Jazz?" She ignored it. "JAZZ!" the voice shouted. A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her over.

"Mom?" Jazz said.

"Jazz, honey, your eyes are so red! Stop crying, please."

"Mom," Jazz bawled, "why was Danny so mean? Why did he do that?"

"Well honey, he is _very_ protective of you. That last boyfriend…"

"That last boyfriend was a ghost trying to get me possessed." Jazz said, ignoring her mother's '_tchah_' of indignation.

"Well, Rae seems nice. I'm not disappointed in you. Neither is your father, no matter how angry he seems. He and Danny are just trying to protect you. It's what they do."

"Well I wish they wouldn't! I WISH THEY'D LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Jazz, you just have to get used to it. They'll drop it eventually."

"Whatever." Jazz replied, turning back to her pillow. Maddie patted Jazz's shoulder, then walked out of the room. Jazz turned onto her back, then grabbed her diary, and was starting to writ, when she literally floated out of her bed, and hovered towards the door. She was pulled into Danny's room, where Danny's feet were bound with vines to the floor. Ice quickly formed a chair, and she was gently placed on it. Then bands of earth appeared to hold her arms and legs in place.

"Hello children." A voice coming from Danny's bed said. Jazz looked over there, and saw blood-red eyes.

"Rae, what's going on?" Jazz said, looking at him.

"Yeah," Danny put in, "what's going…"

"QUIET!" Jazz and Rae shouted.

"You two are going to sit there and talk until you're friends again." Rae said.

"How do you think you're going to manage that?" Danny retorted. "As soon as you fall asleep, we'll be released."

"Because, I have this." Rae said, holding up the key to Danny's room. He floated the key to the door, and locked it. He brought it back, and swallowed it. "And I'm the only one who can get it out of my body. Have fun!" He promptly fell asleep, and Jazz and Danny were released.

"Why on Earth do you have a lock on the _inside_ of your door?" Jazz asked.

"I really don't know…"


	10. Chapter 10 :9 was lost in the mail:

Rae was still asleep. Jazz was watching TV, and Danny was sitting at his desk playing on the computer. They had talked it out, but only barely. They were waiting for Rae to wake up so they could leave each other's company. Jazz was still ticked, and Danny was still irritated that the snoring mass lying on his bed had frenched his sister.

Rae started, and then yawned deeply, and stretched.

"Evening," he said to Jazz and Danny. He reached over to his book, and disappeared behind it.

"Rae, can we go now?" Jazz asked. "We talked." Rae's eyes appeared above his book.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully, disappearing behind his book again. Danny groaned, and turned back to the computer. Jazz got up, and walked over to Rae, and pulled his book down. "Please sweetie," she said in a sultry voice, while pouting. "Do you think you could let me and Danny out? Pleeease?"

Rae gave her a look, and replied "Sorry, '_sweetie_', but I'm immune to sweet talk. You and your baby brother have to actually talk before I give you the key."

Jazz harrumphed and sat back down on the chair next to the bed. Suddenly, green and blue fog appeared out of nowhere.

"There he is!" Ember shouted.

"Or," Rae said, looking at Jazz, "that could happen." He looked around, and made a comment to the room at large. "Does anybody else realize that whenever a ghost pops up, it turns dark? I mean, it's just weird! Why…"

"See, see! There he is!" Ember cut across, pointing frantically at Rae. "Isn't he _gorgeous_?"

"Oh, he definitely is! I'd grant _any_ wish he wants!" Desiree said.

Danny looked dumbfounded. "Desiree, and Ember? Why are you here?"

"Cork it, dip-wad! I came here to show Desi the hot guy I saw two weeks ago!" She zoomed up to Rae, and sighed. "Oh, look! His hair is long and shaggy now! He looks so _rugged_!" Desiree floated up as well.

"Ooo! He's so cute!" she said, running her finger along Rae's face. "Manly too!" Jazz was furious. She grabbed Ember, and threw her into Danny. Rae's face contorted and he retched twice, before, amid a large amount of saliva, the key to Danny's door came out, and hit Desiree flat in the face. She screeched with disgust, and flew blindly into a wall. Danny, thinking quickly, shouted "I wish that Ember and Desiree were gone!"

"You wish it, I dish it!" Desiree said, snapping her fingers. Then, she realized what she had done, and said "Oh, flibbertigibbets! I did it again!" The ghostly fan girls disappeared to Ember shouting loudly "YOU MORON!"

Jazz and Danny sighed in relief. Rae was already behind his book. Jazz then noticed the key, and lunged for it. To her surprise, the floor buckled underneath it, then popped up, sending it flying. It bounced of everything, and landed in Rae's mouth. With a gulp, it was on its way to his stomach.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! THAT'S IT!" Jazz screamed, losing all control. "THAT KEY'S COMING OUT OF YOU, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" She lunged at Rae, who dodged with lightning speed, and was soon beside her. He pressed two fingers into a spot on her back, and she collapsed onto the bed.

"You'll be like that for about two hours," he said. "In that time, I suggest you use the movable half of your body, i.e., your torso and arms, to move to one half of the bed. My strength will give out in about five minutes, and I need that bed as well. Is that all right with you?"

"NO!" Jazz and Danny retorted.

"Deal with it, _sweetheart_." Rae replied to Jazz, winking, and sliding up next to her on the bed. He put his book down, and pulled the blanket up to his chest. He was asleep immediately.

Jazz glared at Danny. "I blame _you_ for this, baby brother."

"How is it MY fault?"

"EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

Sam was walking home, when out of nowhere, Star appeared.

"Manson! I need to talk to you." she said.

"No thanks," Sam said, walking right past her.

"But, it's about Paullina!" Star pleaded. She actually _pleaded_. "She's gone bonkers about that Rae guy! I need you to convince him to fix this! Please!"

Sam turned around. "What is it exactly?"

* * *

"Jazz, Jazzy Jazz-Jazz, cutie-pie? Honey-bunch? Kissy-poo? HEY SISTER, WAKE UP!"

Jazz opened her eyes slowly, to see a dishevelled and unshaven Rae. She smiled, and lightly stroked his cheek. "Rae?" she said.

Rae smiled, and kissed her quickly. "Come on, your parents have dinner ready. And they've intimated that they won't wait. Your dad has quite the appetite." Jazz stretched, and got up. Rae held out his hand, and Jazz took it. They walked down to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Jazz, Rae, there you are!" Maddie said. "Rae, I hope you like potatoes and steak, because I made lots." Rae nodded vigorously, and he and Jazz sat down.

"Dig in, everyone!" Jack said. As soon as he had finished, Rae took the fork and knife and began devouring everything on his plate. He had seconds, and thirds, and he ate everything that wasn't being eaten by the family. Jazz, who had barely touched her food, was staring at Rae in shock.

"What? I haven't had a proper meal in a week! I'm hungry!" Except his mouth was full of food, so it came out as "Wut? I huvmt ad a porper mill uhn e wok! Um humgie!"

Jazz just stared. Rae pointed at her food, to indicate whether he could have it or not. Jazz rolled her eyes, than proceeded to feed him forkful by forkful of food. Jack looked slightly nauseated, and said "I, uh, gotta go." He then got up and went to the living room. Maddie looked at him, then told Danny to clean up the dishes, and followed Jack. Danny was left to see Jazz feeding Rae very slowly.

"Fun…" Danny muttered, returning to his food.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, Jack, what's wrong?" Maddie asked Jack, who was moping in the basement.

"Nothing."

"Jack…"

"You'll think it's stupid." Maddie gave him a look. "Okay, fine. I don't want my baby girl to grow up so quickly."

"But Jack, you're fine with Danny and Sam."

"It's not the same!"

"Then tell me why."

* * *

Jazz and Rae were now feeding each other. The phone rang, and Danny, who was slightly nauseated, went to get it. After, he came back over, and announced to nobody in particular that Sam was coming over. Jazz and Rae nodded, then went back to feeding one another. Danny noticed that their food supply, which had been beefed up by to abandoned plates, was not going to end soon. He said to the room at large "Excuse me, I've got to go throw up."

"Okay Danny," Jazz said, baseline ignoring him.

"Make sure you clean up the food chunks," Rae advised, showing that he could multitask. His and Jazz's lips were now very close, and Danny did not want to see what would come next. He walked out of the room, then ran back in when he heard a crash. To his great surprise and amusement, he saw a very irritated Jazz pouting and glaring at Rae, who had fallen asleep in the mashed potatoes. Apparently, he had hit them with enough force to splatter it all over Jazz.

"Just get him into bed. NOW!" She ordered. "I have to take a shower."

She walked off in a huff. Danny began dragging Rae out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He had to make sure Rae _stayed_ asleep. He had no intention of letting Rae see Jazz in the shower. When he had dropped Rae onto the bed, he turned around to leave. The door slammed shut.

"Not so fast," the now conscious Rae said darkly. "You and I are going to have a little talk." Danny, choosing to ignore him, went to go ghost. To his great surprise, he could not!

"You'll find that my empathic powers extend to influencing parts of the brain. I might not be able to stop you from using your ghost powers while you are in ghost form, but I _can_ keep you from going ghost. Now sit down." It was a request, not a command. Danny sat down in the chair farthest from Rae, who (with his shaggy hair and unshaven face) looked like a very mad ex-criminal.

"What, not going to bind me here?" Danny taunted, which in retrospect was not a very promising idea.

"No. I am not. You are here simply to talk. You can get up and leave at any time. Your ghost powers are shut off so you won't do me any lasting damage." Rae smiled once, then it fell. "Now tell me, why do you despise me so?"

Not a question Danny had been expecting. He opened his mouth once, then closed it.

"Have I done anything to harm you? Apart from the training?" Danny shook his head. "Have I done anything to discredit your family?" Shake. "To hurt Jazz?" Shake. "To bring pain, be it emotional or physical in any way?" Shake. "Then why do you hate me?"

"I… I don't know… I just, I guess, want to protect my sister…" Danny stammered, looking at the ground.

"Admirable. But I think you can stop worrying. Nothing will harm Jazz while I live." He said these words with a ringing power, as if binding a contract. "Let's make a deal Danny. We'll both do our very best to protect Jazz, alright?"

"Deal."

* * *

_Aaaaah_, Jazz thought, _Now that was nice. There's nothing like a warm shower to take your mind off of the looming threat of that shadow creature._ Jazz stopped, and frowned. She had completely forgotten about the shadow monster since Rae had woken up, but now she had some questions for him to answer.

A knock came at the door. "May I come in?" A voice, Rae's, asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Jazz replied, now wondering what Rae's reaction would be to her, in nothing but a towel.

"Thanks," Rae said, opening the door. "I really have to… Whoa!"

Whatever reaction Jazz was expecting, she wasn't disappointed. Rae's eyes bulged, and his mouth fell open. Jazz sauntered over to him, and ran a finger along his chest. She looked up at him.

"Oh, Rae," she said, "you're blushing!" It was true, Rae was a scarlet reminiscent of a rose. "I don't look that good, do I?" Rae gulped.

"Uh… Excuse me, but I need to take a shower." Jazz smiled. "Be aware, all the hot water is gone. It'll be a cold shower. Oh, and don't shave, I like you with facial hair." She laughed, and went to her room to change.

_Oh, what a sweetie. I'm sure that I've made the right choice with him. He likes my family, can stand my brother, and will keep me safe. And, he's cute_. Jazz thought, pulling on some comfy clothes, and slipping into the hall to go to Danny's room to wait for Rae.

* * *

Five minutes later, the door swung quietly open. Danny was downstairs talking to Sam, and Jack and Maddie were talking somewhere else. Rae padded in softly, wearing nothing but a towel around his midsection, held up by his hand. Jazz's eyebrows raised slightly. As Rae turned the lights on, Jazz said "Hello," while lying on the bed. Rae almost dropped the towel in shock. His eyes flashed green (a visible contrast to his red cheeks), and an earthen wall appeared around him. A few minutes later, when it fell, he was fully clothed. He walked over to the bed, and laid down next to Jazz. He put his hands behind his back, and looked up at the ceiling, which folded back to reveal the stars.

Rae sighed, and put one of his arms around Jazz.

"Lie down," he asked. "Watch the stars with me." Jazz lied down, and snuggled up to Rae.

"Rae," she asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't get mad, "who was that shadow creature? Why did he attack you? And, where did you get those powers?"

Rae moved closer, pulling the blanket over them. "Jazz, what I'm about to tell you may seem far-fetched, weird or terrifying. Are you prepared to listen?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Oh, that was evil. But my faithful readers will have to wait. BTW, Rae's eyes change colour in accordance to the power he's using (or anger/distaste)._

_Red: Fire or anger/distaste_

_Blue: Water or healing_

_Green: Earth_

_White (like _Storm_ from X2): Air_


	12. Chapter 12

"Millennia ago, long before any of Danny's ghostly enemies, there was a terrible war," Rae said, gazing at the stars. "Millions of innocents were killed, all through the rampage of a terrible creature. That creature was the thing that attacked me. Her name is Eris."

Jazz racked her brain. Eris, that name rang a bell. "Wait, wasn't Eris the goddess of discord?"

Rae nodded. "But," he said, "Her power was much more than spreading discord. She controlled all things chaotic and malicious. I'm sure you've heard of the Titan war? That was her doing, as were the first and second World Wars. She knows exactly when to strike to cause the most damage. She knew that offing the Duke of Ferdinand at that moment in time would plunge the world into something that hadn't been seen since the time of the Romans." Jazz lay in shock. "Every horrid thing that affected the world, the Black Plague, the bombing of Pearl Harbour, the Rwandan genocide, was all her work."

"Wait," Jazz interrupted, "you're up against a _goddess_?!? You can't possibly win!" Rae put his hand across her lips.

"Jazz, I realize that the odds of me winning against the very epitome of evil are slim to none. But there is one thing I have that she doesn't. What do you think is the most powerful thing I could have?"

"Your elemental powers? No, wait, those didn't save you last time… Um, some weapon? A really powerful one?" Rae let out a small laugh.

"No Jazz. You're thinking of something to cause pain. The only thing that can defeat Eris is _love_." Jazz looked confused. "Jazz, Eris' powers cause malice and sow the seeds of chaos. She may be able to start wars, but look what love can do."

He reached out with his arms, and (with him grunting from trying to keep it under his control) the stars above came together to from the words 'I LOVE YOU JAZZ'. Jazz's eyes brimmed with tears. "Your other questions, will have to wait for tomorrow," Rae said, releasing the stars, and falling soundlessly asleep.

* * *

"That's alright, Rae. You've given me the best gift ever." And with that, she snuggled up to him, and fell asleep next to him, while the roof closed over them.

"She's obsessing over him?" Danny said, dumbfounded.

"That's what Star said," Sam replied, walking up to Danny's room with Danny, so as to talk to Rae.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"How should I know?" Sam retorted shortly. "Star didn't deign to tell me anymore than that." They arrived at Danny's room, and Sam pushed the door open. She smiled when she saw Rae and Jazz sleeping soundly, snuggled very close to each other.

"Danny?" Sam said, grabbing him close to her. "Rae and Jazz are sound asleep. We won't get anything out of him until tomorrow."

"Oh," Danny replied, trying to look in the room. Sam pulled him closer.

"Isn't there somewhere we could fly off to? You know, be alone, in the dark?" Sam asked.

"I dunno…" he said, his cheeks slowly turning red.

"Maybe a theatre?" Sam suggested, also blushing at the thought of why Danny was shifting his lower body away from her.

"O..okay…" Danny stuttered, taking Sam in his arms and going ghost. She laughed, and cuddled up to him.

"You also might want to control that thing," she told him. She never had seen Danny so red.

* * *

Jazz woke up quietly the next morning. She yawned, and snuggled up to a warmth on her right. She heard another yawn, and realized that she had slept next to Rae. She kissed his lips, and his eyes opened slowly. He smiled at Jazz, then his eyes opened fully. He turned bright red, and stuttered a bit. Jazz smiled.

"Jazz!" He said, looking around wildly. "Uh, did we, uh, did, uh, we…" he finished, blushing even harder.

"No, no," Jazz laughed, patting his shoulder. "Nothing happened."

Rae sighed with relief. He looked at the clock, which read 12:30.

Jazz looked at it too. "Where's Danny?" she asked. "Usually he's barging in here, and we never get any privacy."

"Oh, that. Danny and I talked, and we worked things out."

"Good," Jazz replied. Rae got up, and in his shorts and t-shirt, moved to the center of the floor, and floated in midair with his legs crossed, and his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Jazz inquired curiously.

Rae opened one eye. "Shhh. I'm making you brunch. _Earth, air, water and light, combine now and…_"

"You can make _food_?" Jazz asked, very intrigued now. Rae glared at her. "Sorry," she muttered.

Rae closed his eyes again, and began. "_Earth, water, air and light, combine now and show your might. Fire, air, water and night, combine now and stop our plight._" He moved his left hand in a semi-circle around his left side, while doing the same with his right. A deep rumbling sounded, and something rose out of the circle in front of Rae. Jazz couldn't believe it.

"A _fridge_? All that for a fridge?" Jazz exclaimed dumbfounded. Rae proceeded over to the hovering fridge, threw the door open, and began rummaging around in it.

"Sheesh!" He exclaimed, while pulling a piece of paper out and reading it intently. "They never do give up, do they?" Jazz motioned for it, and he gave it to her. It read 'Dear sir, now that you have tried our free fridge for the **123rd **time, we here would believe that getting the deluxe fridge would be a very financially wise idea. Sincerely, your friends at the magic appliance emporium.' Jazz looked to Rae for an explanation, but he was preoccupied with pulling out what seemed to be a large frozen cow.

"How on Earth did they get a cow in there?!?" Jazz wondered aloud, hoping Rae would answer. He didn't, finished pulling out the cow, which he threw over his shoulder with impossible strength, and began pulling random things out, and lobbing them backwards at Jazz.

"How, ACK, are, WHOA, all, WATCH IT, these things, HOLY, coming out of that fridge?" She asked, while dodging the TV, bullhorn, water-skin, and flying saucer that Rae was throwing at her.

"Because it's a magic fridge." Rae stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pulled out a frying pan and an egg carton, and set them down on the bed.

"Sunny-side, or scrambled?" he asked, holding up the pan and eggs.

"Actually, a meat and cheese omelette sounds nice…" Jazz replied. Rae smiled, and went back over to the fridge. He pulled out a violin, a living housecat, and a packet of bacon and a bag of shredded cheese. He heated up the pan, and cooked the eggs, bacon and cheese. Jazz petted the cat while she waited. It purred and curled up in her lap. She grabbed the violin, and waved it at him. "Can you play this?" she asked. He nodded. "Will you play it for me?"

"Sure. Breakfast and a show, in bed. Right away." He took a bow, and started to play. Jazz sighed.

"I could get used to this," she said quietly.

"I heard that!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up Jazz. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Jazz stirred, and yawned. She looked at the clock, and let out a yelp. "Rae, it's five A.M.! Go to sleep!" Rae bounced up and down in a t-shirt and track shorts, and did a few cartwheels and a back flip.

"Come on, Jazzy! The morning is when everything fun happens. Let's go for a jog, or maybe a swim, or some jump rope, or, or, or, or, or…" Rae continued, jumping up and down like an excited toddler. "Come on Jazz, let's go!" He jogged on the spot, and stretched his arms. Jazz got up slowly, stalked over to Rae and pulled him over to the bed, and threw him down.

"5:00 is not a 'get-up-and-go' time. GO TO SLEEP!" Jazz said, laying herself down, and grabbing him close, locking her arms around him so he wouldn't escape. She fell asleep.

"UP!"

"RAE! IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES! GO TO SLEEP! OR ELSE!"

"Nope, uppity, uppity, little miss!" Rae called in a singsong voice. Jazz grumbled, turned away, and fell asleep. She awoke to a feeling of cold wetness. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was floating in the Amity Lake!

"RAE, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Jazz screamed, seething with anger. Rae, who was floating three feet overhead, laughed quietly, and whispered something about it being too early for screaming and shouting. He grabbed her out of the water, and flew her back home, holding her closely, and she warmed up very quickly. She fell asleep for the third time, and when she woke up, she found herself in the bed, lying awkwardly on top of a slumbering Rae. It was 7:00. "Well, at least it's at a godly hour," she mumbled getting up. Luckily, it was a three day weekend, so she didn't have to go ring a cowbell to wake Danny up. Which reminded her, where was Danny? She tiptoed out of Danny's room, and went downstairs to the couch. To her great surprise, she found him, snoring quietly, snuggled up extremely close to Sam. She went over, and shook them gently.

"Come on guys, wake up!" She said while jostling them. Sam opened her eyes and yawned. She saw that she had her arms and legs wrapped around Danny, and let out a soft scream.

"Oh no!" she said. "My parents will wonder where I've been, and then they might get another restraining order!"

Danny let out a very large yawn, and grabbed at Sam with his arms, saying "Sammy, go back to sleep, it's fun when we cuddle." Sam blushed a very deep scarlet, and put her hand over Danny's mouth. He opened his eyes fully, and saw Jazz, and more importantly, Rae, who had just woken up, and gone to find Jazz. Danny turned very, very white when he saw his older sister and her boyfriend had seen him 'fraternizing' with Sam.

"Uh, uh…" Danny stumbled, not knowing what to say. Rae looked out a window, and said, breaking the awkward silence, "I'd suggest that you go ghost and fly her out of here, because both of your parents will wake up… now." To verify his statement, a very loud "GOOD MORNING!" came from Danny's parents' room. Danny looked at Sam, she nodded, and he went ghost and flew out of the house. Jazz turned to Rae, and said "Thank you."

"ATTENTION MEMEBERS OF THE FENTON HOUSEHOLD, DAUGHTER-STEALER, TECH-GEEK, AND BAT-GIRL!" Then there was a large slapping sound, and a cry of pain, before a female voice sounded. "SORRY ABOUT THAT! HE'S JUST GROUCHY TODAY! WE'LL BE GOING OFF TO A CONVENTION FOR GHOST-HUNTERS UNTIL NEXT MONDAY! RAE, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HELP JAZZ CONTROL THE HOUSE UNTIL WE GET BACK?"

Rae looked at Jazz, who shrugged. He shouted back that it would be fine. Jazz sidled over to Rae, and said "So, we'll have the rest of the week without my parents. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Rae asked. Jazz nodded suggestively. "I want to… eat breakfast!"

"AAUUUGGGH! Breakfast it is!"

* * *

"So you're telling me that what's-her-face, um, _Paullina_, is it? Is obsessed with _moi_?" Rae asked, startled, but a bit amused. Sam nodded. "And you want me to fix it?" Sam nodded again. Rae sighed. "Follow me," he said to everyone. They all followed him into the living room. "Shut the curtains," he said. "Grab that bag," pointing at a brown bag which had magically appeared. He pulled out a large black cauldron-esque thing, which could never have fit in that bag by normal means. The room went dark.

"There it is again!" Rae shouted.

"FOCUS!" Everyone else said. Rae looked affronted. He stuck up his nose, and pulled out a large stirring stick. He lit a fire underneath the pot-thing, and filled it with water. "Okay, give me the hair." Everyone looked at him. "Paullina's hair?"

"Oh, here you go." Danny said, pulling out a clip with black thread in it.

"I don't want to know why you have that, but I can say that you are _so_ going to pay!" Sam said murderously.

"ANYWAY!" Rae shouted, while tossing it in. He looked through a very large, very old book, and threw in a few ingredients, while muttering things like "essence of hellebore", "a few drops of nematyte", "a sapphire? No, too much" and "Yes, this, this will do nicely!"

About an hour after he started, he whipped out a small phial, and scooped a bit of the concoction into it. Everything disappeared, and the room became bright again.

"Make her drink this," he said, handing the phial to Danny.

"Uh, how?" Danny asked, locking out of place, and worried about Sam's 'punishment' for him.

Rae smiled evilly, and said "Well, doesn't she have a _huge_ crush on Danny Phantom?"

Sam glared at him. "You have know idea how much I hate you right now."

Rae smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"So how do I do this?" Danny said into the Fenton Phones, floating towards Paullina's house.

"Just make up a reason for her to drink it," Rae said, hovering on an air disc behind Danny, Sam and Jazz clinging to him for dear life. He had his face shadowed by a crimson hood and the cape attached billowed behind him.

"Uh, Rae? Are you sure this is safe?" Jazz asked, terrified. Rae looked at her, and pushed her off the disc.

Danny got very angry. "WHY YOU LITT.."

"Danny, I'm fine." Jazz said, floating up to him on a large leaf. "You didn't think he'd let me fall, did you? I fell all of three inches."

"Here," Rae said, lifting Sam up to Danny. "Carry her. She'll keep your mind on other things." Danny took Sam into his arms, and Rae leapt onto the leaf.

"Smart idea." Jazz complimented Rae, moving up close to him. He pushed her away gently.

"Remember, I do have anonymity to keep. Flying on a giant leaf with Danny Fenton's sister who just recently got a boyfriend seems a tad suspicious." Jazz nodded. "Okay Danny!" We're here! You can stop now! Stop! STOP!" Danny, who had been switching looks with Sam didn't stop in time, and crashed into a tree. Danny caught himself, but missed Sam. Rae's eyes flashed green, and branches shot out of the tree, and caught Sam.

Sam groaned, and glared at Danny. "Now you're in even _more_ trouble!" She said. Danny looked about to argue, but Rae and Jazz both grabbed him, and threw him at the window into Paullina's room, where she was brushing her hair. Rae mouthed 'go' and motioned with his hands for Danny to go. He flew in, and, after a few seconds, spoke up.

"Uh, Hi, Paullina."

Paullina froze, then turned around slowly. Her eyes dilated when she saw Danny. "EEK! Danny Phantom! _¡Oh mi señor¡Soy así que excitado que usted ha venido realmente verme¡Éste es el mejor día de mi vida!_"

"What?" Danny said. Spanish wasn't his best language. Come to think of it, neither was English. Paullina launched forward, and latched on to him. She started kissing him repeatedly. He pushed her off, and handed her the phial. "Drink this," he said. She gave him a look. "It'll, uh, give you super-powers like mine?" Danny said weakly. She downed it in one gulp.

"Now that cute_ lindo_ Rae is sure to go out with me, once he sees my new pow…" She was cut off by a loud bang from behind her. Paullina twisted around, and opened her mouth in shock at the sight of the visibly angry Rae, who had appeared from a large hole where her window used to be. He raised his hand, and a tubular boulder hit her square in the chest, and knocked her out. Danny caught her, and set her gently on her bed. Before he could shout at Rae, he was grabbed from behind. He was spun around to see to very, very red eyes.

"Imbecile!" Rae whisper-shouted, completely livid. "Do you realize how completely stupid that was?" Danny made to interrupt, but Rae started talking again. "You couldn't have given her an excuse like 'You'll become irresistible to the person of your choice', could you? No, YOU HAD TO TELL HER THAT SHE'D GET GHOST POWERS!" Jazz walked over to Rae, and put her arm around him.

"Calm down," she said soothing voice. This was a good idea, because Rae's eyes now were electric blue, and blue lighting was crackling out of them. They flashed once, before returning to normal.

"And anyway," Danny put in, "not even a stupid ten-year-old boy would fall for that 'attractive' load." Rae gave him a look that clearly disagreed. "Why are you so angry?" Danny asked him.

"Because," Rae said scathingly, "it takes an exponential amount of energy for me to modify someone's mind. I'll be weak for hours."

"Are you sure you won't be weak for, hmm, a week?" Sam joked. Rae let out a sarcastic laugh, and with a withering look at Danny, he placed a hand over Paullina's head. Danny felt a great _whoosh_, and Rae slumped slightly. Jazz rushed over, and helped him up.

"Now, let's go before Paullina's parents come upstairs and do their first proper bit of parenting in 10 years." Rae said weakly. Leaving the other three with bewildered looks on their faces, he stumbled out the window, and glided to the ground. They rushed to the window, and looked down at him. "I'm weak," he said, "get the dipstick to help you down."

Danny grumbled all the way down.

* * *

"Sir, we have to move now! We won't get another chance like this!"

"I'm tired. Go away!"

"But…"

"GO AWAY!"

"I'll do it myself then."

* * *

As they walked home, the sun slowly rose higher and higher, and people woke up, and started to go to work. Jazz silently wondered if they should be getting to school.

"In response to your question Jazz," Rae said out of nowhere, "we won't be going to school today, because apart from having me with you, the school's experiencing a small snowstorm." Jazz, Sam and Danny looked bewildered. "Yes, in the middle of May. Snow happens to be water." He was answered with three synonymous "oh's".

Just then, there was a large bang from the vicinity of 3rd street. Rae let out a groan, and muttered something about Amity Park having no peace and quiet ever. He let go of Jazz, and snapped his fingers. The crimson cloak he had been wearing earlier reappeared.

"Hmm, no," Rae murmured. "I think that this," he snapped his fingers again, and the crimson cloak was replaced with a snow white one, "warrants the situation better." He rose up into the air. "Coming?" he said, looking at Danny. Danny looked confused.

"You might be a moron, but I can't beat whomever this is alone. Now, help me find this 'ghost'." Then, a thick coiled wire shot out from behind Rae and slammed into Danny's stomach.

"Ha!," a voice said behind Rae. "I thought the spare was supposed to be tough, but I hit him down with one shot!" With a blank look on his face, Rae turned around to see this new threat.

Resting atop a large wire snake was a very aesthetically endowed woman with long, bouncy blonde hair and adorned with a flowing cherry-red dress. She raised a hand, and part of the snake detached and flew at Rae, forming a chainsaw as it went. Rae spun around, and reappeared behind the woman. The chainsaw came spinning back towards her, before she stopped it with a wave. Without turning to look at Rae, she snapped her fingers, and a video billboard transformed itself into a large mechanical shark and 'swam' at Rae murderously. He stomped his left foot, and a pillar of stone smashed up from the road and impaled the shark. The shark's pieces vibrated with blue sparks, before coming back together, and starting it's mad attack all over again. Rae's eyes flashed a quick succession of brown and red, and the shark separated into tiny pieces and burst into flames. The pieces shook, but thankfully stayed still on the ground.

"Ooh," the woman said, "You _are_ good, and so cute!" She rushed forward and pinched his cheek and rushed back, all before he had time to react. Jazz growled menacingly.

"Well," Sam said fairly, "you did decide to go out with the cutest guy to hit Amity Park since, well, ever." Jazz looked at her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Sam said miserably.

The woman laughed heartily, and then, as if she flipped an emotional switch, her demeanour turned steely. She brought her hands together, then threw them outwards and clapped loudly. Metal wires surrounded Rae, and bound him tightly. As the coils began to cover his head, the woman said, radiating anger:

"Good, but not good enough."


	15. Chapter 15

"_AAUUUGGH_!" the woman shrieked. She was thrown forward, and the now moving Danny floated above her snake. The coils holding Rae fell to the ground, but didn't disintegrate. The woman, who apparently couldn't fly, fell a few feet before her massive metal snake slid under her, breaking her fall. She whipped around, and the coils that had been holding Rae transformed into a small belt that wrapped around Danny Phantom. With a shout, Danny was shocked and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"In case you haven't noticed child," she said furiously, regaining her composure, "my power is complete and utter control of all machinery. I can make it do what I want, when I want. That also includes giving it whatever function I want. Your ghost-esque powers are USELESS! HAHAHAHA! USELESS, JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID HUMAN FRIENDS!" She lost herself in mad laughing, and was shocked when Rae made her crumple onto the snake's back.

"LADY, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!?" He shouted at her. His eyes were _very_ red, and Jazz was sure he was about to explode. And, seeing as he had those powers, he might _actually_ explode. The woman regained her composure, and made the snake raise her up to Rae's height. They were about ten feet apart.

"Well," she said, "shutting up may be a good idea, but I've got a better one. Instead of causing you physical pain, maybe…" She let it trail off, grinning evilly. Rae looked unfazed.

"Whoever you are, you obviously know a lot about me. Do you not think that in fighting a _goddess_, that I might have been through that all? You can't possibly do mental damage." He finished of with a smug look. Rae's new attitude was slightly bothering Jazz. Maybe anger is what makes him act weird?

"My name's _Enyo_, and believe me sweetheart, I know plenty of things about you that Eris doesn't." Rae's smug demeanour fell as quickly as it had appeared. "For example," Enyo went on, "there was this old woman I talked to, and boy did she have a story." Rae was now visibly pale. "Apparently, there was something that happened in the past to one Selena…" Her monologue was cut off as Rae forcibly tackled her onto the ground. He pulled back a hand to punch her, but she kicked upwards, and he vaulted forwards onto the road. He spun around, and rushed forward. Enyo was up and was about to jump onto her snake, when a fiery whip curled itself around her, and she was jerked backwards. Part of the snake flaked off, and turned into a water jet, which doused the fire. Rae and Enyo jumped at each other, fighting madly with a flurry of physical blows and blocks.

Meanwhile, Sam had run over to help Danny up, and they had walked back to Jazz, who was watching the fight quietly. When Sam tapped Jazz's shoulder, she spun around.

"Oh," she said, seeing Danny. "Hmm, let's try and get this thing off." After five minutes, it became clear that it wasn't going to come off. "Wow," Jazz muttered, "that woman must have great concentration to keep this up."

"Uh, Jazz?" Danny said, looking with horror at something behind Jazz, "don't you think we should help?" Jazz turned around slowly. The woman had encased her right arm in metal, and was strangling Rae. Jazz thought quickly.

"Pick up those sticks," she ordered, pointing at some sticks which had fallen from a tree. "Sharpen them with the army knife Dad gave you." Danny looked confused. "NOW!"

The sticks soon lay sharpened on the ground. Jazz picked two up, and motioned for Sam and Danny to do the same. Rae was now blue, and his escape attempts were causing mayhem. He finally slumped, his eyes glassy blue, and Enyo threw him to the ground. Jazz, who had been sneaking up on her, stopped short. Enyo spun around and rushed towards Jazz.

"Oh," she said, "this is just too good! Instead of killing him, I'll kill the only person he truly loves!"

"What are you talking about?" Jazz gasped, "he's already dead!" Enyo's eyes tightened.

"I knew you were sneaking up on me, so I decided to let him live, only to see you die!" Jazz got a steely glint in her eye, even through the tears that were coming from being choked.

"No," she said, impaling Enyo. Jazz fell to the ground, and Enyo looked at her stomach, with a sharpened stick jutting out of it. She looked shocked, then smiled faintly, evilly.

"I'll be back sister. You just watch out." Enyo jumped back on to her snake, and without pulling out the stick, commanded the snake to burrow into the ground. With a flash, everything was back to the way it had been. Jazz rushed over to Rae. He was limp. When his half-closed eyes saw Jazz, he snapped awake, and got up. Ignoring her protests, he got up and walked off. Jazz ran up to him, and grabbed his shoulder. He jerked away, but didn't fly off.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Jazz asked. He didn't answer. "Well," she said, getting frustrated, "if you don't tell me, I'll keep bugging you until you do!" Rae whipped around, a furious look on his face.

"Jazz, you were almost killed! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened!" He swung back around, and began to storm off, almost literally. Jazz ran up and grabbed his shoulder.

"For your big fat information buddy," she began threateningly, "This is the second time where _you've_ almost been killed, and I've barely been able to do anything. So if you're worried about my safety, why don't you train me? Hmm?" Rae stopped short, and the near-raging storm that had been whipping up dissipated. Rae turned around, and opened his mouth to say something. Jazz interrupted with "Yes, I do!"

"Fine. Danny, Sam, get to school, give this note to whatever teacher you have." A note appeared by Sam. Rae grabbed Jazz, and stomped twice. The earth engulfed Rae and Jazz, and pulled them down into the Earth's crust.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Jazz asked nervously.

"As per your request for training, we're going to see my Aunt Katie." Rae replied, not looking at her. "But, you'll probably know her better as _Hekate_."


	16. Chapter 16

"Aunt Katie?" Rae called, "AUNT KATIE?" No answer. "AUNT KATIE, YOU OLD HAG, GET OUT HERE!" Jazz looked scandalised. They were in a tunnel in the crust, and somehow, there was an old wooden door at the end of said tunnel. Rae was pounding on it, calling for his Aunt Katie, who, according to what Jazz had gleaned from Rae on the way down, was some sort of witch.

"I'm coming, you ungrateful child," a dry, raspy voice said. The door creaked open, and a tall willowy woman, who was taller than Rae, stepped out. She was dressed in a navy blue dress, with a black shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was silky blue, with grey streaks here and there. She spared a pitying glance at Rae, before looking at Jazz. Her mood brightened considerably.

"Why hello!" Aunt Katie said, smiling. "I'm already acquainted with this… _boy_… but I don't know of you."

"This is Ja…" Rae began, but was cut off by Aunt Katie waving at him.

"I do believe that she can talk for herself, no?" Aunt Katie told him. Rae harrumphed, and turned away. Jazz was beginning to like this Aunt Katie.

"I'm Jazz Fenton, and I'm Rae's, well, girlfriend." Jazz said, looking once at Rae, who still wasn't looking at her. Aunt Katie smiled.

"Well, I see that you'll fix up my unruly nephew," Aunt Katie stated. Seeing Jazz's reaction, she said "And yes, he _actually_ is my nephew. Now, come inside." She went inside, and Jazz followed. Rae went to come inside as well, but the door closed on his face.

"Uh, hello? HELLO? LET ME IN!" He shouted, banging on the door. When nobody answered, he sat down with a humph.

* * *

"So," Aunt Katie asked, weaving her way through the items and such that littered the inside of her home. Jazz followed behind, trying (poorly) to not bump into things. "How did you meet my nephew? More importantly, why did you decide to date him? I'm guessing it wasn't because of his attitude?" Aunt Katie stopped short, and Jazz smashed into her. Aunt Katie snapped her fingers, and called "Nyx? Nyx!"

A black cat with a white star-shaped patch on it's forehead slunk through the mess. "Nyx," Aunt Katie instructed, "show Miss Fenton to the tea room, would you please?" Nyx gave Aunt Katie a scathing look (or what Jazz assumed to be a scathing look), and slunk off into the junk. Jazz had to hurry as so to not lose sight of Nyx. Aunt Katie made a face, and went to the door. Rae was still sulking outside. Aunt Katie bent down, and pulled him up. "Get in here, you big baby!"

* * *

"So, that's about it, I guess," Jazz finished, swirling her tea. Rae had taken his book out of nowhere, and had hidden his head behind it. Aunt Katie was sipping her tea, listening intently, and Nyx had taken out a large pair of glasses, and was reading (or something like that) a large book called '_It's your problem, not mine_'. Nyx looked up at Jazz, and since the glasses were quite large, Nyx looked very much like an owl. A glare was given, before returning to the book.

"Interesting tale, indeed," Aunt Katie said, having turned around to rummage through some junk. "This Enyo woman, I wonder what her motive would be?" Jazz looked over at Rae, deciding to mention what she had heard.

"Uh, before she ran off, Enyo mentioned someone named Selena… Does that name ring a bell?" Rae visibly stiffened, and so did Aunt Katie. "Oh, I'm sorry," Jazz said quietly. "I shouldn't of asked." Aunt Katie was motionless for a second, then sort of snapped awake.

"Oh, no dear," Aunt Katie said cheerily, as though her emotions had just polarized. "It was well within your rights. Selena was actually, oh, what now, you buffoon?" She said this, because Rae's features had twisted in some sort of feral glare.

"No," he said in a low voice. His hands were raised and his fingers were splayed out. Aunt Katie laughed quietly.

"You can't possibly think of attacking me, can you? It just might be the last thing you do." She beamed sarcastically, but Rae's eyes turned red anyway. A small fiery bird flew at Aunt Katie. She snapped her fingers, and the bird turned into sugar, which fell into her tea. She snapped again, and Rae turned into a medium-sized cat, with light brown fur. The cat looked at Aunt Katie, and to Jazz's surprise, it said, in a funny, high-pitched voice "Lady, I hate you so much right now." It then hopped on to the table, and draped itself over Jazz's shoulders, before falling asleep.

Aunt Katie looked at Jazz, and said quietly "Selena was his mother," before walking away.

* * *

Hi. Short chapter, i know, i know. But, for a change, I'll dedicate the next chappie to the person who can guess where I'm getting all these names (besides Rae). Later! 


	17. Chapter 17

This particular chapter is dedicated to one of my most dedicated readers, **Queen S of Randomness**, for coreectly guessing that the names are coming from Greek mythology. Well, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not talking to you about it," Rae said, human once more. There had been a moment of hilarity when Rae (still a cat) had been jumping from one high object to another, and mid-leap, he had turned back into a human. Now, the happy mood was gone. "Yes, Selena was my mother, and yes, she's no longer among us. What else do you want?"

"Well, knowing what happened to her might be a start," Jazz said sarcastically, over the noise of Rae digging around through the many items and paraphernalia that littered Aunt Katie's premises. He pulled out a large book (completely ignoring Jazz's comment), and started walking quickly towards a door. He knocked twice, before glaring at it, then as he turned to walk away, it slammed into his face. He crashed to the floor, and Aunt Katie came through the door, gazing wildly over Rae's head.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Aunt Katie stated, helping Rae up. His hands were on his nose, and he was wincing noticeably.

"Oblioussy," Rae replied. There was a loud _crack_, and Rae took his hands away from his face. Aunt Katie pointed a finger at his bleeding nose, and everything mended instantly. "Now, Jazzy here thinks that _I_ get into trouble, and that she can't help," Rae snickered slightly. "I'd like you to help Jazz translate this, so she'll have something to read up on." He tossed the book at Aunt Katie, who passed it on to Nyx, who had appeared from nowhere.

"Why do _I_ have to do it? Surely you, in all your multi-lingual splendour, can translate Greek?" Aunt Katie said sarcastically.

"Ancient Greek, as you know full well. I don't speak _Ancient_ Greek. I'm not the Grecian demi-goddess of witchcraft, now am I?" Rae replied. He spun around and began to walk away.

"I'm not doing this, I have better things to do. Nyx, however, is going with you. There's your translator. Now go!" Aunt Katie shooed Nyx, Jazz and Rae towards the door.

"I don't know what you're up to, or what and old woman like you could have to do. I'm watching you," Rae said quietly. Aunt Katie smiled knowingly at Jazz, and shut the door. Rae grabbed onto Jazz, and Nyx jumped onto Jazz's shoulder. Rae stomped the ground, and the shuttled quickly towards the surface. They appeared in an alley, in shadow. Rae let go of Jazz lightly.

"Now, go do something, or go to school," Rae said quietly. Jazz run in front of him, and held out a hand.

"Now wait a minute there, Mister. Where are you going?" Jazz inquired.

"I'm going home," Rae responded. "To my apartment."

"Ooh!" Jazz exclaimed. "I've never seen your apartment! Which is odd… Anyway, can I come?" Rae nodded. "Oh, but what about Nyx?"

"Nyx means night, the time of shadows, don't worry about the cat," he replied, leading Jazz by the hand.

"Why?"

"Look behind you. Do you see a black cat?" Impossible as it may be, there was no cat behind Jazz, just her shadow.

"Now that's just weird," she said.

* * *

Jazz stood in awe. Rae had quite the place. A luxury apartment, it had a nice large living room, and a kitchen with a large table and six chairs. There were two guest bedrooms, and an average size bathroom. "This is, uh, nice," Jazz stammered. "But, uh, how can you afford this?"

Rae flopped down on his couch, and turned on the TV, before Jazz's remark registered. "Oh, I got a patent on something in 2002, and they send me one mucho big royalty check a year. It was a learning aid."

"Neat!" Jazz said. Then, she got a sly look, and Rae looked slightly scared. Without looking at Rae, Jazz walked around the room, to a door that Rae had not shown her. "But, there's one room you haven't shown me yet…"

"And that is?" Rae said nervously, not paying attention to the TV now. Jazz wheeled around, and ran up to him, pressing herself against him.

She whispered right in his ear, "the master bedroom!"

Rae's eyes opened extremely wide, and he ran to the window, shouting "Look at all the starving pigeons! Let's feed them!" He ran to the balcony, and slid down the fire escape, and proceeded to feed the pigeons.

Jazz looked at Nyx, who had been watching interestedly, and complained, "What is wrong with that boy?" before running to the elevator.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding the hungry pigeons."

"With what exactly? You don't have any food."

"With the airy-food."

"Suuure."

"Well, what do you suggest I feed them with?"

"Popcorn."

"I don't have any."

"Let's go buy some then."

"Okay then."

* * *

They had just come out of the third store (Jazz had convinced Rae to keep shopping), when they ran into Sam and Danny. 

"So," Rae asked, "how was school?"

"Well, Lancer let me off, but incarcerated Danny," Sam replied, poking Danny. Rae frowned, as did Jazz.

"I'll be having a talk with him," they both said. They looked at each other, and laughed. Then Jazz noticed something in a window, and ran up to it shouting "OOH! Purple!"

"Well, I should go get her," Rae said, smiling at Jazz.

"Where are you going to go?" Sam asked.

"Oh, back to my apartment," he replied. Jazz had come back with a big purple bracelet on her wrist.

"May we come?" Sam inquired.

"No!" Jazz suddenly interjected. "I mean, why don't you and Danny go for dinner? I promise I'll be home sooner or later." With that, she dragged Rae off.

Sam looked at Danny, who was uncharacteristically silent. "Is it just me, or is your sister getting more and more cunning by the day?"

"I don't know…"


	18. Chapter 18

"I like it," Jazz said, looking around. The master bedroom was coloured in multiple shades of blue, with black here and there. The walls sloped upwards to a concave peak. The curtains surrounding the wide window were navy blue, and silky-smooth. To the right of the windows was a large mahogany bookcase filled with thick books. On the left side of the room was a door leading to the adjacent bathroom, and an onyx desk littered with papers from multiple sources. In the centre, there was a low bed, both wide and long, with simple blue coverings, and black pillows. But what really caught Jazz's attention was hanging above the bed. There was an amazing crystal statue, set on a see-through platform.

"Do you want to see it?" Rae asked. Jazz nodded, and Rae lifted her up. When she was high enough, she saw that the statue was of four women, standing with their backs to one another. The crystal was snowy-white, like a window covered in frost. The closest, and tallest woman was svelte and appeared lithe. Her arms were held loosely at her sides, and she was garbed in a loose-fitting dress that spread out ever so slightly until it lightly touched the ground. Her face was lined, and tired, and she had an air of sadness. She had unadorned hair that fell to her hips, though it was well kept. Her blue coloured eyes seemed to be focused on something in front of her. One something that meant her imminent death, but there was no fear. Then she was slid over to the next figure in line. This one was average height. Her eyes weren't coloured, but nonetheless she had a tightness about her. She was draped in thin robes, and there was a longbow in her right hand. Accordingly, there was a quiver of arrows draped across her back. Her hair was down to the back of her knees, and there was a ribbon tying it at her back, like a miko priestess. While her right arm was half lifted by her side, her left was reaching back to the quiver, as if to nock an arrow. Her face, though it implied she could not see, was set in a grim look, as if to fight an opponent. Jazz contemplated this, before she motioned Rae to drift her to the next statue. The third one was only slightly shorter than the first, and like the first, it had blue-coloured eyes. She wore a slim skirt that went to her ankles, and a strapless top with two long pieces of fabric that looped around her arms, before attaching to the back of her shirt. She was wearing small sandals, with straps, not buckles. Her hair, although it might possibly be long, was held back in a bun (not the lunch lady kind, but the fancy swirls-esque kind, with two curled things of hair falling down onto her face). Her arms were held up and off to the sides, so the loops were resting on her arms. In contrast to the loose, relaxed feeling the rest of her body was giving off, her eyes were tight, and she was grimacing at an unknown foe. Jazz was moved over to the final one. This sculpture was a vast contrast to the solemn three that came before it. This one was red-eyed, with short hair, and tight pants with a shirt like the previous. The face was contorted into an evil grin, and the eyes were steeled for combat. Her arms and legs were tight and muscled, and she was holding them bent at her sides, as if to fight someone. Rae lowered Jazz down gently.

"Who exactly are they?" Jazz asked, still in awe over the astounding statue. She looked at Rae, who was still facing the statue.

"Well, you know one, I know two, but, I'm not sure who the other two are…" Rae replied, only glancing at Jazz briefly before returning his gaze to the figurines. "It was like I was possessed. I just woke up, and there it was, hanging from the ceiling."

Jazz poked him. "Yeah, but who are they? The two you know?" Rae didn't respond. Jazz slugged him on the shoulder.

"Oh, right, sorry. The one with her arms spread out, that's Aunt Katie. Oh yes, she used to dress like that, before she got all grandmother-y. She spent almost all her time plotting and deceiving, before going sane. Oh, and she did love the casinos. That magical talent of hers helped her odds very much." Rae laughed bitterly. "I've never much liked gambling. I voiced my opinions on it before she gave it up, but they fell on stupid ears." Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Deaf ears," Rae switched.

"Sure then. Now, about the other one you know?" Jazz inquired. Rae's eyes flashed red for but an instant, so quick that barely anyone would catch it.

"Well," Rae said, tightness slowly seeping into his voice. "The tallest one, the dignified one? She's my mother." Rae clenched his fist. "Or, she _was_ my mother."

Jazz felt that this wasn't a very productive area of discussion, but her natural curiosity made her trek onwards. "Was?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, was. No longer among the living. Deceased, departed, post-mortem… gone." Rae made a book jaunt forwards, and it landed in Jazz's lap. "Read this. It might clear up this a bit."

Jazz looked at the book. '_La Luna Cristalina_' was the title.

"Weird…"

* * *

Sorry, long time to update, short chapter. They'll not be as long from now on, but they'll not be rapid fire. 


End file.
